


The True Betrayers

by LukaThorne



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaThorne/pseuds/LukaThorne





	1. Suishiro

One day, Kanashii is sitting on her bed, when she hears the front door fly open.  
  
"Is that you, brother?" She questions, looking towards her bedroom door. She stands up, and walks out of the bedroom. Running smack into Suishiro. "What the hell! You scared the hell out of me! Wait....how did you get in?....." She asks, confusion evident on her face as she stares at the door swearing she'd locked it.  
  
"Your door was open, so I let myself in." Suishiro says, shrugging.  
  
"Why didn't you answer me when I called?" Kanashii asks, looking at him. He looks back at her.  
  
"Because I'm not your brother." Suishiro says as though it should be plainly obvious.  
  
"Of course! That makes sense." A sweat drop falls down her face. _*Not!!*_ She mentally says with a sigh. "So, what are you doing here?" She asks, looking back at him.  
  
"I came to tell you that Abaryu is looking practically all over the village for you." Suishiro says, shrugging.  
  
"Oh, shit! I completely forgot that I said I'd meet him today!" She says as she looks at the clock. Her eyes widen when she sees what time it is. She runs up the steps, and towards her room, coming out in clean clothes.  
  
"Wow! Record timing!" Suishiro says as she walks into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah well......I was in my clothes for training, so I figured I should put one some dress up clothes." Kanashii says with a shrug. Suishiro looks at her weird as he scans over what she's wearing.  
  
"Wow! What a change!" He says, eyes going wide.  
  
"You think so? It's just something I threw together just now." Kanashii says as she looks down at what she's wearing. She looks up at Suishiro, only to see his mouth hanging open.


	2. A Puppy

"Something wrong?" Kanashii asks, looking at Suishiro's face.  
  
"No, not at all." _*Wow, I'm starting to get jealous...*_ Suishiro snaps out of his daze. "I better be getting back to my training exercises." He says, turning to the door.  
  
"All right?" She looks at him with raised eyebrows. _*How come he blew me off? He's never done that before....*_ She mentally wonders. "Hmm......" She mutters as she walks towards the lake. Suddenly, she hears a puppy barking. "What in the world!" She wonders.  
  
The puppy barks.  
  
"Where are you, little one?" Kanashii questions as she looks around. When she moves a bush, she finally sees the puppy. "There you are!" She says with a smile on her face. She goes to touch it, but the hair on the back of its neck raises. It growls. "Don't worry, little one. I'm not going to hurt you." Kanashii says.  
  
The puppy growls. She puts her hand on its head, and it bites her. She smiles at it and looks at its foot.  
  
"You're stuck in a trap! Okay, that explains it. Hang on." Kanashii says, looking at the trap. She takes her right hand and unhooks the trap from the tree. She picks up the puppy and carries it out of the bushes. "I'm bringing you with me! I hope you don't mind." She says, watching it. It looks at her strange, rubs it's head on her chest and falls asleep.


	3. Sasuke and the Letter

"Oh shit! I'm going to be late!! AGAIN!!" Kanashii shouts as she starts walking as fast as she can without waking the puppy up. She finally gets there at about one thirty. "Made it!" She says in a relieved voice.  
  
"Not much later than the other day." Abaryu says, leaning against a tree. Kanashii looks at him.  
  
"Hey! I was on time....until I got sidetracked..." Kanashii says, grinning.  
  
"By what?" Abaryu asks, confused. Kanashii smiles and moves her arm down to reveal a young, about a six-week-old puppy. Abaryu walks up to her and picks it up.  
  
"Be careful! It's foot got caught in a trap." Kanashii says, holding her hand out. He sighs, and looks at its leg.  
  
"She's going to be fine. It's not that deep." Abaryu says. Kanashii sighs.  
  
"That's a relief." She says.  
  
"So, where did you find her?" Abaryu asks, looking at Kanashii expectantly. He hands her back the puppy.  
  
"In a bush a couple minutes up the road." Kanashii says, gesturing in the direction she had come from.  
  
"Let's see..." Abaryu says, walking in the direction Kanashii had pointed out. Kanashii leads the way to the bush. "Here, huh?" Abaryu asks, examining the area.  
  
"Yeah...." Kanashii says.  
  
"Hm.....so, what are you going to name her?" Abaryu asks, looking at Kanashii.  
  
"Huh?" She asks, confused.  
  
"She obviously doesn't have a family. Look at how matted her fur is!" Abaryu says, gesturing towards the puppy.  
  
"I don't know...how about.....Darigan?" Kanashii says, thinking fast. The puppy looks up at her and cocks its head. "Do you like it?" Kanashii asks, petting the puppies head. She wags her tail and licks Kanashii's face.  
  
"Looks like the two of you have come to an agreement on the name." Abaryu says with a smile.  
  
"I guess so." Kanashii says, laughing. Suddenly, Darigan jumps to the ground and starts growling. "What is it, Darigan?" Kanashii asks. She looks in front of Darigan and sees a bush moving. She grabs a shuriken, preparing to throw it. "Who's there?" Kanashii questions. Suddenly, Sasuke walks out of the bushes. "What the hell are you doing here, Sasuke?" Kanashii questions, putting the shuriken away.  
  
"Just walking. Kyotake is looking for you. Something about you never telling him where you were going." Sasuke explains, shrugging. Kanashii puts her hand on her head and scratches it.  
  
"I could have sworn I left a note on the table for him...." Kanashii says, trailing off. Her eyes widen, and she reaches into her weapons pouch. She pulls out a piece of discolored paper and laughs. "I guess I didn't leave it at home....I must have been in such a hurry that I just stuck it in here...." Kanashii says, a sweat drop falling down her face.  
  
"Yeah, well..." Sasuke says.  
  
"Well, I better be going. I have to talk to him about something anyway." Kanashii says as she turns around, holding her hand in the air in a farewell gesture. She picks Darigan up and runs off.


	4. Arrival of Uchiha Itachi

"What are you waiting for?" Abaryu questions, looking at Sasuke.  
  
"Nothing...." Sasuke says. He puts his hands in his pockets and walks down the road.  
  
"I really don't like that guy, but I guess I should go back to Konoha...." Abaryu says as he goes from watching the place Sasuke disappeared through to the direction Konoha's in. He jumps to a nearby tree and runs from tree to tree, heading back to Konoha. "I wonder what Rakuriai's up to today...." Abaryu wonders as he stops and jumps to the ground. "What the hell!" He questions when he sees Kakashi talking to some guy in a black and red cloak. _*I have to help.*_ He mentally mutters. Suddenly, Kakashi puts one of his arms out.  
  
"Stay back!" Kakashi shouts. Abaryu stops for a minute.  
  
 _*Is he talking to me? Or to Asuma and Kurenai?*_ Abaryu mentally questions. He shrugs, jumps down, and runs towards Kakashi. "What's wrong, big brother?" Abaryu asks. Kakashi is breathing hard and is sitting on his knees on the water's surface.  
  
"I told you not to come over here!" Kakashi mutters.  
  
"I know, but I want to see who these people are!" Abaryu says, motioning towards the strangers.  
  
"This is Itachi Uchiha and Kisame." Kakashi says. Abaryu freezes.  
  
"Uchiha? You mean he's related to Kanashii?" Abaryu questions, looking at the so-called Uchiha.  
  
"So, you know my dear cousin!" Itachi says with a grin. Abaryu glares at him.  
  
"Second cousin!" A voice shouts from one of the trees. Everyone looks upward, only to see Kanashii standing in one of the trees.  
  
"Kanashii!! How have you been?" Itachi says, making a type of motion with his right arm.  
  
"Never mind that! What are you doing back in Konoha!" Kanashii demands, glaring down at Itachi.  
  
"Well, technically, I'm not in Konoha at all! I'm outside it." Itachi says with a shrug, completely unfazed by the danger in Kanashii's voice.  
  
"Stop the technicality!! Just tell me what you want!" Kanashii demands, glaring at Itachi.  
  
"Don't worry. It has nothing to do with any of my family members." Itachi says. Kanashii looks down at him.  
  
"Not even Sasuke?" Kanashii questions. Itachi turns his head.  
  
"And.....why would I have taken the time to come all the way here just to see how he's doing?" Itachi questions, sounding slightly agitated.  
  
"You know as much as I do! You traitor!!" Kanashii yells, eyes shifting. Suddenly, Itachi gives Kanashii an evil eye and disappears. She looks around, trying to pinpoint where he had gone. "Where did he go!" She wonders. He's suddenly in front of her, choking her.  
  
"Looks like you have the Uchiha mouth, and according to your Sharingan level, you've reached Mangekyo." Itachi says with a grin plastered across his face.  
  
"What's going on?" Asuma questions from below. He turns his head, eyes still closed.  
  
"And what is he talking about? Mangekyo? What's that all about?" Abaryu questions.  
  
"Let go!" Kanashii demands, glaring at Itachi.  
  
"I will if you stay out of my way." Itachi says, watching her with critical eyes.  
  
"I'm part of the Konoha police force! If you threaten our way of life, I'll have no choice!" Kanashii growls, trying to wrench his hands off her neck. Itachi smiles and brings Kanashii up next to him.  
  
"When you get to the point that you want more power, come find me." Itachi whispers into her ear. He lets go of Kanashii's neck and disappears.  
  
"Damn! I forgot how strong he is!" Kanashii mutters as she rubs her neck. She turns around, only to see Abaryu running towards her. "Abaryu! When did you get here?" Kanashii asks, completely confused as to why she hadn't noticed him.  
  
"I was here before you were!" Abaryu says as he jumps up next to her on the tree. Kanashii looks at him, confused.  
  
"Really?" She wonders.  
  
"Yeah, and so were they." Abaryu says, motioning towards Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi. Kanashii's eyes widen.  
  
"Kakashi didn't get hit with Itachi's eyes, did he?" Kanashii questions worry laced into her voice.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Abaryu questions, confused about her reaction.  
  
"Oh.......shit!!" Kanashii yells. She jumps down from the tree and runs towards Kakashi at full speed.  
  
Within three seconds, she's next to Kakashi.  
  
"Kakashi!! Come on, Kakashi!" Kanashii says, shaking him lightly.  
  
"What's wrong with him?!" Abaryu asks, coming up behind her.  
  
"He was hit with the Sharingan. If he doesn't get treatment, he'll go into a permanent dream state!" Kanashii says, close to panic.  
  
"What!!" Abaryu yells, dropping down next to Kakashi. Kanashii stops and turns her head away from Abaryu while Asuma explains.  
  
"You see, the Sharingan is used to read people's minds. So it has a great effect on people that don't have a Bloodline Limit....or Kekkai Genkai as your generation calls it." Asuma explains.


	5. The Uchiha Clan List

"So, is he going to be all right?" Abaryu asks, looking down at Kakashi in worry. Asuma looks at Kanashii, and she sighs.  
  
"It's hard to say....it depends on what Itachi used on him." Kanashii explains, trying not to meet Abaryu's eyes.  
  
"We all know it was the Mangekyo Sharingan!" Abaryu shouts, sounding agitated. Kanashii sighs again.  
  
"That's not what I mean!" Kanashii yells.  
  
"Then what do you mean?" Abaryu asks, completely taken aback by Kanashii's outburst.  
  
"I mean, what world Itachi took him to." Kanashii says, trying to explain it as well as she can.  
  
"Huh?" Abaryu asks, completely confused. Kanashii sighs in exasperation.  
  
"Inside each Uchiha Clan member, there is a list of worlds in which we can take our victims to torture them!" Kanashii says, not liking talking about the subject.  
  
"Can't you tell which one it is?" Abaryu questions.  
  
"Not unless I activate my Mangekyo Sharingan.....and I don't want to summon it." Kanashii says, still refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Abaryu looks down at Kakashi and closes his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, brother. If I was stronger, then I could have helped you." Abaryu says.  
  
"No, you couldn't have. I may not like my cousin....but I know enough about him to say that you wouldn't have stood a chance." Kanashii says, sounding completely serious. She picks Kakashi up and starts running to Konoha's front gates. "Hold on, Kakashi!!" Kanashii whispers.  
  
Meanwhile, Gai and Lee are sitting by the gate.  
  
"Who's that coming?" Gai questions, pointing towards dust flying. He looks at it hard. "Something's running! It looks like..." He stops when Kanashii appears right in front of the gate.  
  
"Open the doors, Gai! Kakashi's hurt!" Kanashii yells to him.  
  
"What!" He shouts, eyes wide. He opens the door and jumps down. "What happened?" Gai questions.  
  
"Itachi showed up....and Kakashi thought he could take him on....on his own." Kanashii explains out of breath from the amount of exertion she used to get there so fast.  
  
"Sounds like Kakashi all right." Gai grumbles as he picks Kakashi up off Kanashii's back. "I'll take him to the hospital from here." Gai says. Kanashii nods.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Kanashii says.  
  
"I'll ignore you disobeying your post this time, and pretend that it didn't happen." Gai says, smiling sadly at Kanashii.  
  
"Thank you, Gai." Kanashii says, bowing in gratitude.  
         
"See, Kakashi, where your recklessness has gotten you." Gai says as he sighs, and walks off towards the hospital, leaving Lee to watch the gate until he gets back.  
  
Meanwhile, Kanashii is running through the woods after Itachi.  
  
 _*Why the hell are you here again? Didn't you cause enough damage when you left last time?*_ Kanashii questions as she picks up speed.  
  
Meanwhile, Itachi and Kisame are running through the woods as well.  
  
"Hey, Itachi. There's someone on our tail." Kisame says, glancing over his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's just Kanashii." Itachi say as though it's nothing to worry about. He stops.  
  
Soon after he does, Kanashii appears.  
  
"Hey." Itachi says.  
  
"Don't hey me! Kayame and Sasuke might not remember what happened that day, but I remember it perfectly!" Kanashii yells, glaring dangerously at Itachi.  
  
"Well, you should! After all, yo-" Itachi begins, but Kanashii cuts him off.  
  
"This is not about me! This is about what you did to everyone!" Kanashii yells, pointing at him.  
  
"I don't know why you're taking it so offensively. After all, you were there helping me!" Itachi says with a grin. Kisame's eyes widen.  
  
"So, the famous Kanashii Uchiha was involved in the Uchiha Massacre." Kisame says, almost speechless.  
  
"Yep, not many people know, but she was." His voice turns mocking. "Weren't you, Kanashii!" Itachi says.  
  
"I've turned away from my past! No one in Konoha knows, and I plan on keeping it that way." Kanashii says, angrily.  
  
"What are you so worried about, Kanashii? Are you worried that they won't except you?" Itachi asks in a teasing voice.  
  
"No, I'm worried about becoming a rogue ninja like you are!" Kanashii yells, eyes narrowed.  
  
"There's alway Akatsuki." Itachi says with a shrug.  
  
"And why would I go to that group of bandits?" Kanashii questions.  
  
"Because, once they do find out, you won't be able to stay in Konoha. So, you better make up your mind before that happens so you can leave Konoha with some of your dignity still intact." Itachi says as if it's obvious.  
  
"Hey, Itachi." Kisame whispers to Itachi.  
  
"What is it, Kisame? Don't you see I'm kinda busy here?" Itachi whispers back.  
  
"Should we bring her with us?! She could be a great help when it comes to our mission!" Kisame whispers, getting excited.  
  
"There's a little bit of a problem when it comes to that theory." Itachi whispers right before the giant fireball appears. They jump out off the way just barely in time.  
  
"Where the hell did that come from!" Kisame demands, looking around the clearing for the enemy.  
  
"So, you can summon your Mangekyo Sharingan whenever you want, huh, Kanashii?" Itachi says, looking into a tree. Kisame looks up, only to see Kanashii standing on a branch, breathing hard. When she lifts her head, to Kisame's surprise, she has the Mangekyo Sharingan activated.


	6. You Will Come To Me

_*This brat has the same eyes as Itachi.*_ Kisame says, flabbergasted. He watches as Kanashii grins. She runs up to Kisame and throws a kick at him. "Holy shit!" Kisame yells. Suddenly, Itachi runs up and grabs Kanashii's foot. She goes to punch him, but he grabs her arm and pins it behind her. He knocks her to the ground, still holding her.  
  
"Now you see what I was talking about?" Itachi says, not bothering to try to hold Kanashii down.  
  
"Yeah, she has a lot of power." Kisame says, looking down at Kanashii with a critical eye.  
  
"Which is exactly why we can't afford to take her with us, but don't worry." Itachi says before bringing his mouth down next to her ear. "You will join me of your own choice....eventually." Itachi says in a whisper.  
  
"Dream on!" Kanashii says in a venom-coated voice.  
  
"I give it two months, and Konoha will reject you. Your Uchiha blood will come out completely in the next couple months." Itachi says, sounding completely sure that he's right.  
  
"I'll fight it just like I have been all my life!" Kanashii yells, wiggling a little bit. Itachi forces her to stand up. "You're wrong, though. I was stupid for what I did. No one may know about it, but I live with the guilt every day." She says.  
  
"Yeah, I bet you do." Itachi says as he walks up to Kisame. The two of them run off, leaving her standing there. She walks home.  
  
 _*Konoha wouldn't really do that, would they?*_ She wonders all the way back to Konoha.  
  
Two months pass. Kanashii is walking home from a mission when suddenly, she hears someone come up behind her. She unconsciously grabs a kunai, and swings around, only to collide with Lady Tsunade.  
  
"Lady fifth! I'm so sorry! I thought you were an enemy!" Kanashii says in a desperate voice.  
  
"I see. Well, there is a matter that I must attend to." Lade Tsunade says.  
  
"Is it anything I can help with?" Kanashii asks.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is." Lady Tsunade says. Kanashii smiles.  
  
"All right, what can I do for you, ma'am?" Kanashii asks.  
  
"Please come to the Hokage Office this afternoon, and I will brief you there." Lady Tsunade says.  
  
"Very well, I shall come." Kanashii says, bowing. Tsunade disappears, and Kanashii stands there for a moment. "What could she want me to do?" She wonders.  
  
The day goes on, and she gets back to Konoha. She enters the gates and walks straight to the Hokage's Office.  
  
"Lady Tsunade? Are you here?" Kanashii questions, opening the door. The lights turn on, and she's surprised to see her fellow Jonin. "What's going on, guys?" Kanashii questions, looking at them in confusion. She watches as an ANBU member walks out of the group and pulls out a paper.  
  
"The charges are as follows; aiding a criminal, slaughter of a medic, police, civilians and murder of a fellow ninja. Due to all of Konoha allow to stay within the village." The ANBU guy says. Kanashii's eyes narrow.  
  
"So that's how it is, huh? You think that just because you're higher up than me, that you can push me around! HA!!" Kanashii says as she runs towards the doors, and out them.  
  
"Follow her!" The ANBU commands. All of the other ninja run out the door, too. They follow her out into Konoha's streets.  
  
"We can't let her hurt the people of this town!" Sakura shouts. They surround Kanashii and throw some energy sticks at her. When they hit her, they turn into chains and wrap around her.  
  
"AHHHH!" Kanashii yells as the chains wrap around her. She falls to her knees and looks up at them. "Why?" She questions in a weak voice.  
  
"Because you're a danger to the civilians of Konoha." The ANBU guy says. He reaches down and lifts her face up with his hand under her chin.


	7. Kanashii, a Missing-Nin

"And the great Uchiha falls." The ANBU guy says as he stands over Kanashii. He turns to the people behind him and shouts. "And look where the great Kanashii Uchiha has ended up! Apparently your cousin made a mistake in choosing you." The guy says.  
  
"Wh....what...are...you...talking...a-about?" Kanashii asks in between gasps for air.  
  
"He hasn't told you yet, huh?" The ANBU guy says, looking back down at her with a grin.  
  
"Who?" Kanashii asks, confused.  
  
"Looks like he's arrived." The guy says, looking away from Kanashii. With great effort, Kanashii turns her head to see a familiar face.  
  
"I.....Itachi!?" Kanashii gasps as she falls towards the ground. "You actually came to help me. Thank you." She says. The ANBU grabs her before she hits the ground, and throws her over his shoulder.  
  
"If you want her, you'll have to get through all of us!" The guy says. All of the ninja that are there stand in front of the ninja holding Kanashii as soon as the guy says this begin to congregate around the other two.  
  
"I don't have time for this! Get out of my way!" Itachi says in an irritated voice. He runs at them and kills 3/4ths of them. He finally arrives at the ANBU guy. "Give her to me. She belongs to me." Itachi says in a menacing voice.  
  
"No, she doesn't. She belongs to the place of her birth, which in this case, is Konoha!" The guy says in a completely neutral voice.  
  
"Her birth place is the Uchiha Compound. So, technically, since I'm the head of the family. She belongs to me, and I plan on taking her!" Itachi says. The ANBU draws out a kunai and throws Kanashii to another one of the ANBU.  
  
"Keep an eye on her until I finish this." The guy commands.  
  
"Yes!" The other ANBU says as he withdraws back. The ANBU and Kanashii fight for a while until...  
  
"Kyotake?! Is that you?" Itachi questions, glaring at the guy.  
  
"So you noticed!" Kyotake says with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed, but why are you trying to kill your own sister?" Itachi questions, blocking another one of Kyotake's attacks.  
  
"She hasn't been my sister since I found out the truth about that day, so long ago..." Kyotake says, sounding angry.  
  
"So you, her brother, reject her as well, huh? So, it turns out that her cousin cares more about her than her own brother." Itachi says, sounding irritated and angry. He smiles and grabs a smoke bomb out of his pocket. He throws it onto the ground.  
  
"Where did he go?" Kyotake questions, looking from side-to-side as he attempts to find Itachi. Once the smoke clears, he looks back towards where Kanashii was and sees the ANBU member on the ground, and Kanashii in Itachi's arms.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, Kanashii has become a missing-ninja." Itachi says as he swiftly brings the kunai in his hand across Kanashii's headband, making a long gash. "She belongs to ME!!!" Itachi says. He disappears.  
  
"Damn!" Kyotake sneers as he turns around, and walks back towards Konoha's main office.  
  
Meanwhile, Itachi is carrying Kanashii as he runs through the trees.  
  
 _*I'll bring her to the Akatsuki hideout. She'll be safe there.*_ He tells himself as he heads in a different direction towards the hideout.


	8. Severally Wounded

Itachi runs inside, where he comes across Kisame.  
  
"Hey, isn't that the girl from before?" Kisame questions, looking at the unconscious Kanashii.  
  
"Shut up, Kisame. Get out of the way!" Itachi says, glaring at Kisame.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you?" Kisame says. For some reason, his eyes drift downward, and he spots blood dripping down Itachi's left arm. "You're bleeding!" Kisame says.  
  
"That doesn't matter right now. I need to treat her wounds." Itachi says in a stern voice. Kisame looks at Kanashii and back up at Itachi's hard face.  
  
"What happened to the girl?" Kisame asks. Itachi just ignores him, and walks down the hall, towards his room.  
  
"Now, let's see what they all did." Itachi says as he lays Kanashii on his bed. He lifts her shirt up a little bit, only to see about six huge bruises. "I guess I'll start with these." Itachi says in a tight voice. He sighs, and takes out a medic bag. He pulls out some ointment and a roll of bandage.  
  
"There!" Itachi says as he sits up after applying the ointment on Kanashii's bruises and cuts, and bandaging them. He pulls her shirt back down and moves her hair out of her eyes. "So, you still have the scare, huh?" I wonder why it's never healed." Itachi says, looking at the bruise that covers Kanashii's whole left eye.  
  
A couple hours pass. Kanashii slowly wakes up. When she regains her vision, she sees Itachi sitting next to her, stroking her hair.  
  
"What the hell!" Kanashii yells as she springs up and jumps off the bed.  
  
"You still regret that day, don't you." Itachi says, looking at Kanashii. Her eyes widen. She sighs, and sits back down on the bed.  
  
"Part of me does, but part of me doesn't." Kanashii says in a small voice as she looks at the ground.  
  
"You haven't changed any." Itachi says with a smile.  
  
"You haven't either, even if you try to hide it." Kanashii says, looking up into his eyes. Itachi laughs and looks into Kanashii's as well.  
  
"Are you ready to join us? After all, you can't go back to Konoha." Itachi says, looking at her intently.  
  
"I have to go and get my stuff, and I don't think I want to join the Akatsuki. I may be a rogue ninja now, but I still have myself." Kanashii says, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"All right, but you are staying here until your wounds heal." Itachi says in a stern voice that says there's no questioning it.  
  
"All right." Kanashii says with a sigh.  
  
The day passes without much to report. Then next day comes.  
  
"Kanashii....it's time to change your bandages." Itachi says.  
  
"All right." Kanashii says as she sits down in a chair while Itachi changes her bandages. "Oww!" Kanashii shouts as she flinches.  
  
"This one has become infected." Itachi says, running a finger over one of the wounds on Kanashii's back, causing her to flinch.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Kanashii questions.  
  
"I'm going to have to get the infection out." Itachi says. Kanashii bites her tongue as Itachi shoves the kunai into the wound.  
  
"Damn, that hurts!" Kanashii growls.  
  
"Almost done." Itachi says. A few seconds later, he pulls the kunai out. They hear a knock on the door, and Itachi goes outside the room. "What do you want? I'm busy." He says, sounding irritated  
  
"I'm sorry, Itachi, but Konoha ninja have been sighted close to the hideout." A voice says from the other side of the door.  
  
"Is that so. Well, prepare for the fight." Itachi says as he opens the door, and looks at Kanashii.  
  
"All right." Kanashii says as she sighs and stands up. "I'll help."  
  
"We have to put the bandages back on first." Itachi says walking back into the room, and grabbing the roll of bandage. He walks up to Kanashii and puts the bandages on. "Here." Itachi says as he throws a ring of shuriken at her. She catches it and looks at Itachi.  
  
"But.....why-" Kanashii begins, but is interrupted by Itachi.  
  
"All your stuff is still back in Konoha, isn't it?" Itachi questions.  
  
"Yeah." She says as she smiles and tightens her grip on the shuriken. "Thank you, Itachi." Kanashii says with a smile. Itachi walks out the door, and Kanashii's face grows serious. "Thank you, now, here we go!" She says as she opens the window and jumps out it. She then runs down the path and stops suddenly when she sees a Konoha leaf symbol.  
  
"So you're going that way, huh?" She says. She picks up a twig and throws it at the tree. It explodes and bursts into flames. "Do you honestly think that you could defeat me that easily? After all, I was taught how to fight in Konoha!" She says with a grin plastered across her face.  
   
"I guess you're right." Abaryu says as he jumps out of one of the trees.  
  
"So, they sent you, huh?" Kanashii says.  
  
"I've come to bring you back home." Abaryu says with a sad look.  
  
"Ha!" Kanashii points to her slashed headband. "Do you see this? I'm a rogue ninja now! I can't go back!" Kanashii says in an amused voice. Abaryu sighs and begins to walk forward. Kanashii walks backwards a few steps.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Kanashii?" Abaryu asks, looking at her with confusion. Suddenly, Darigan runs out from behind Abaryu.  
  
"Darigan!" Kanashii says with a smile. Darigan wags her tail and runs towards Kanashii. "Why did you bring her here?" Kanashii questions, looking at Abaryu in confusion.  
  
"I thought maybe you'd want to see her." Abaryu says with a sad smile.  
  
"Thank you." Kanashii says in a low voice.


	9. Kanashii, a Missing-Nin

"And the great Uchiha falls." The ANBU guy says as he stands over Kanashii. He turns to the people behind him and shouts. "And look where the great Kanashii Uchiha has ended up! Apparently your cousin made a mistake in choosing you." The guy says.  
  
"Wh....what...are...you...talking...a-about?" Kanashii asks in between gasps for air.  
  
"He hasn't told you yet, huh?" The ANBU guy says, looking back down at her with a grin.  
  
"Who?" Kanashii asks, confused.  
  
"Looks like he's arrived." The guy says, looking away from Kanashii. With great effort, Kanashii turns her head to see a familiar face.  
  
"I.....Itachi!?" Kanashii gasps as she falls towards the ground. "You actually came to help me. Thank you." She says. The ANBU grabs her before she hits the ground, and throws her over his shoulder.  
  
"If you want her, you'll have to get through all of us!" The guy says. All of the ninja that are there stand in front of the ninja holding Kanashii as soon as the guy says this begin to congregate around the other two.  
  
"I don't have time for this! Get out of my way!" Itachi says in an irritated voice. He runs at them and kills 3/4ths of them. He finally arrives at the ANBU guy. "Give her to me. She belongs to me." Itachi says in a menacing voice.  
  
"No, she doesn't. She belongs to the place of her birth, which in this case, is Konoha!" The guy says in a completely neutral voice.  
  
"Her birth place is the Uchiha Compound. So, technically, since I'm the head of the family. She belongs to me, and I plan on taking her!" Itachi says. The ANBU draws out a kunai and throws Kanashii to another one of the ANBU.  
  
"Keep an eye on her until I finish this." The guy commands.  
  
"Yes!" The other ANBU says as he withdraws back. The ANBU and Kanashii fight for a while until...  
  
"Kyotake?! Is that you?" Itachi questions, glaring at the guy.  
  
"So you noticed!" Kyotake says with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed, but why are you trying to kill your own sister?" Itachi questions, blocking another one of Kyotake's attacks.  
  
"She hasn't been my sister since I found out the truth about that day, so long ago..." Kyotake says, sounding angry.  
  
"So you, her brother, reject her as well, huh? So, it turns out that her cousin cares more about her than her own brother." Itachi says, sounding irritated and angry. He smiles and grabs a smoke bomb out of his pocket. He throws it onto the ground.  
  
"Where did he go?" Kyotake questions, looking from side-to-side as he attempts to find Itachi. Once the smoke clears, he looks back towards where Kanashii was and sees the ANBU member on the ground, and Kanashii in Itachi's arms.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, Kanashii has become a missing-ninja." Itachi says as he swiftly brings the kunai in his hand across Kanashii's headband, making a long gash. "She belongs to ME!!!" Itachi says. He disappears.  
  
"Damn!" Kyotake sneers as he turns around, and walks back towards Konoha's main office.  
  
Meanwhile, Itachi is carrying Kanashii as he runs through the trees.  
  
 _*I'll bring her to the Akatsuki hideout. She'll be safe there.*_ He tells himself as he heads in a different direction towards the hideout.


	10. Kanashii, Defeated

Meanwhile, Kanashii's leaping from tree-to-tree to get as far away from the clearing as she can. When suddenly, she hears someone following her.  
  
"How about you come out, Kisame." Kanashii says as she stops.  
  
"Looks like you really are related to Itachi." Kisame says with a grin.  
  
"No......we have the same last name for no reason!" Kanashii says in a mocking voice. She shakes her head, and looks at Kisame. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go about doing what I was trying to do!" Kanashii says as her eyes shift to crimson. She looks straight at Kisame, and he feels her urge to kill him, but he also feels her will not to. "Step aside so I can leave!!" Kanashii commands. Without realizing what he's doing, Kisame jumps out of her way, and watches as Kanashii runs off.  
  
"What a strange girl! I could see the hate, but she didn't want to kill me...hm..." Kisame tells himself as he turns, and runs back to report to Itachi what had just happened.  
  
Kisame gets to the hideout and walks up to Itachi. He tells him everything that had happened. Itachi smiles at what Kisame had told him.  
  
"Is that so?" Itachi says.  
  
"Yes, and then she ran off, going god-knows-where." Kisame says, sneering. Itachi laughs coldly and walks out of the hideout. "Where are you going, Itachi?" Kisame asks.  
  
"To get my dear cousin." Itachi says, looking at Kisame over his shoulder.  
  
B....but we don't know where she went!" Kisame says, completely confused.  
  
"Ha! You don't-" Itachi says as he turns to fully look at Kisame, activation his Sharingan. "But I do." He says. Kisame recoils in fear. "Let's go." Itachi says. Kisame nods, and the two of them leave the hideout.  
  
Meanwhile, Kanashii has been running for hours, and her body is aching!!  
  
"Dammit! What's up with this pain? I've never had it during training, or a mission before." Kanashii says, glaring down at her feet. She sighs, and sits down on a random log. She laughs. "Boy, a lot has happened in the last few weeks!" Kanashii sighs. "And to think that it's all Itachi's fault." She shakes her head.  
  
"Is it really all my fault?" Itachi asks, walking towards her. She gasps, and spins around to look at him.  
  
"Yes, it is your fucking fault! If you wouldn't have come back, then I wouldn't be in this state. Not to mention the little fact that I no longer have a home!" Kanashii yells, pointing at Itachi.  
  
"The Akatsuki is your home now." Itachi says in a serious voice.  
  
"Don't you get it? I don't want to be a rogue-ninja! I just wanted to stay in Konoha." Kanashii sighs. Kanashii's eyes change as she glares at Itachi. "Shut up, Itachi! Haven't you caused enough damage to my life for another seven years?" Kanashii questions, glaring at Itachi.  
  
"So, you Uchiha blood is acting up." Itachi says with a grin.  
  
"No, it's not!" Kanashii yells. She looks away from him, and a tear falls down her face. "I just wish none of this had happened." Kanashii says in a quiet voice. Itachi looks at Kisame with a look that clearly says 'leave us'.  
  
"Yes." Kisame says as he runs off, and Itachi walks up to Kanashii. He puts a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I can help you, but in order for that to happen, you must come back with me." Itachi says in a soothing voice. Kanashii sighs, and nods her head.  
  
"All right, you win. I'll go with you." Kanashii says in a defeated voice.


	11. Headed Back to the Hideout

"So, you've finally seen the light." Itachi says looking directly at Kanashii who says nothing, and merely looks away from him.  
  
"What did my brother mean by what he said?" Kanashii asks.  
  
"What do you mean?" Itachi asks in an innocent voice.  
  
"I think we both know." Kanashii says, looking at him with serious eyes. Itachi sighs.  
  
"What do you all know about that?" Itachi asks, looking at Kanashii with questioning eyes.  
  
"Not much...just basically my brother said something about you chose wrong, and what I heard Kisame talking about it. He talks pretty loud when he's talking to himself." Kanashii says as a small smile forms on her lips at the thought.  
  
"That's none of your concern." Itachi says in a stern voice.  
  
 _*How long has my brother despised me?!! I mean, whatever happened to family sticking together? ....well, I guess that'll never happen in those of us from the Uchiha Clan heritage. Especially those of us that are old enough to remember what happened....*_  Kanashii mentally says, looking up at Itachi.  
  
"Itachi, I want to ask yo-" She flinches when she feels arms wrap around her. "Um...I...Itachi..." She stutters.  
  
"That's enough. No more talking." Itachi says in a quiet voice.  
  
"All right." Kanashii says, closing her eyes as Itachi kisses her forehead and helps her stand up.  
  
"Let's get back to the Hideout." Itachi says, looking at Kanashii with serious eyes.  
  
"Coming." Kanashii says as she walks forward so she's standing toe-in-toe with him. The two of them run off through the trees.  
  
Meanwhile, Kisame is angrily cutting down a tree with his sword.  
  
"I can't believe I'm being replaced with a kid!" Kisame shouts. Suddenly, someone walks out of a random bush. Kisame turns around while holding his sword toward the other person. "What do you want?!" He demands.  
  
"Hahaha!! I just came to see Itachi, but obviously, he isn't here..." The stranger says in a shrill voice.  
  
"No, he's not. He's a little too busy with his dear cousin." Kisame says in a disgusted voice.  
  
"Is that right?" The stranger says as a grin plasters itself across her face. She turns, and runs off, going lord-knows-where.  
  
"Well...that was sure interesting." Kisame says in a strained voice. He sighs before going back to cutting down the trees.  
  
Meanwhile, Itachi and Kanashii are running through the woods, headed toward the Hideout.  
  
"We're almost there." Itachi says, looking back at Kanashii. Suddenly, she stops and looks behind her. Itachi jumps back next to her. "What's wrong, Kanashii?" He questions.  
  
"There's someone following us." Kanashii says, looking around at the trees with suspicious eyes.  
  
"There has been for a while now...but don't worry." Itachi says in an offhanded voice. Kanashii nods and the two of them continue on their way.


	12. Fire Dragon of Hell vs Water Dragon of Heaven

"I need to stop." Kanashii says after nearly two hours of running.  
  
"All right." Itachi says, coming to a stop. Kanashii collapses onto a log.  
  
"Sorry..." Kanashii says, looking away from Itachi.  
  
"It's all right, but...when was the last time you ran this much?" Itachi asks, looking at Kanashii with questioning eyes.  
  
"Um....when we were running from the Uchiha compound..." Kanashii says after a moment.  
  
"So you haven't in....six years?" Itachi says, looking at Kanashii with surprise.  
  
"Has it really been that long? It seems like only a couple months." Kanashii says, looking at the sky with distant eyes.  
  
"I know...but I do have a question. What did you tell them so they wouldn't be suspicious?" Itachi asks, looking at Kanashii with raised eyebrows.  
  
"That I wasn't home..." Kanashii says with a shrug.  
  
"And they actually FELL for it?!" Itachi questions, looking at her with a grin.  
  
"Yep." Kanashii says as a small smile crosses her face.  
  
"Konoha ninja really ARE suckers!" Itachi says as he laughs.  
  
"Well, it helped that I showed them memories of the day before when I was ACTUALLY late coming home." Kanashii says with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose." Itachi says, straightening up. Suddenly, Kanashii's eyes widen when she sees something moving in the bush not far from her.  
  
"Dammit!!" Kanashii shouts as she tries to stand up. Suddenly, a kunai comes flying toward her and hits her in the right leg. "All right, who's there!" Kanashii demands and watches as a girl walks out of the bush and stands in front of her. "AYA?!!" Kanashii says, looking at the girl in astonishment.  
  
"Hey. I heard you joined Akatsuki." Aya says with a smile.  
  
"Yeah...what about it?" Kanashii questions, looking at Aya with suspicious eyes.  
  
"Betraying your village, again, huh?" Aya asks, looking at Kanashii with joking eyes.  
  
"Shut up! What would you know about it? After all, you became a rogue-nin five years ago!" Kanashii shouts, glaring at Aya.  
  
"Yeah, and I traveled with a certain someone and learned a lot. There're a lot of rumors going around about you, though." Aya says, looking directly into Kanashii's eyes.  
  
"That so. Well, why don't you enlighten me on what some of them are." Kanashii says, looking at Aya with angry eyes.  
  
"That you've been plotting against Konoha since THAT day." Aya says, shrugging.  
  
"We don't have time for this! We have to get back, and treat your wound, Kanashii!" Itachi says in a stern voice.  
  
"Don't worry. This won't take long." Kanashii says as she hunches down slightly. She pulls the kunai out of her leg with a swift motion and tears part of her shirt. She wraps the cloth around the new wound.  
  
"You're actually going to challenge me when you're injured?" Aya asks, looking at Kanashii with raised eyebrows.  
  
"I can still make hand signs!" Kanashii shouts as she performs a series of hand signs before shouting, "Hell Fire Dragon!!" Itachi looks at her and smiles as the dragon made out of purple and black flames appears. "Still think I'm weak?!" Kanashii demands, looking up at the dragon.  
  
"Same old trick." Aya says in a disappointed voice. She does her own series of hand signs, and shouts, "Dragon of the Waters of Heaven Jutsu!"  
  
 _*Well, this should be an interesting fight. Can't wait to see who'll win this battle!*_  Itachi mentally says as a grin plasters itself across his face as he jumps back to give to two room. The two dragons fly at each other, and fog begins to rise the moment they touch.  
  
"Hm..." Itachi whispers, watching with non-blinking eyes. The fog slowly disappears, revealing both Kunoichi's breathing hard. He watches as Aya falls to her knees.  
  
"Done....already....huh? ....ha!" Kanashii says in between big gulps of air. She suddenly falls backwards against the tree behind her. "Dammit! Lost too much...blood..." She mutters ass she closes her eyes and passes out from blood loss. Itachi laughs.  
  
"That sure was interesting!" Itachi says with a grin on his face. He goes and picks Kanashii up before running off in the direction of the Hideout.


End file.
